


La porte étroite

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [11]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, a bit darker than usual
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Ultima, en espérant qu'il s'agrandisse un jour ?1ère vignette : Éthéra, Passer la Porte des Âmes.2ème : Isora, Une envoyée obéissante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'épreuve de la Passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La porte étroite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La Porte des Âmes_  
>  **Personnage :** Éthéra  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de, Roger Leloup (plus la bible et André Gide pour le titre) ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu sais que parfois, ta soi-disant ouverture d’esprit est terriblement étroite ? »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré BD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Terriblement étroite, la Porte des Âmes se dresse au bout du défilé, plus un obstacle qu’un passage. Les gros aéronefs de fret sont gênés par leur masse, à centrer soigneusement pour ne pas heurter les parois les petits modules personnels légers sont les jouets de vents et risquent à tout moment d’être emportés et fracassés.

Survoler la passe à plus haute altitude est infaisable : hors des brumes protectrices les radiations frappent dru ;redescendre après avoir quitté le défilé est encore plus délicat encore que viser la Porte.

Seuls les meilleurs pilotes savent la franchir. Éthéra s’y prépare.


	2. Isora - Obéissante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éthéra était une jeune fille docile, jusqu’à ce qu’on l’envoie servir Isora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Obéissante, jusqu’à…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La Porte des Âmes_  
>  **Personnages :** Éthéra et Isora  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « D’ici là il espérait que son épouse ne serait plus une enfant mais deviendrait une dame respectable ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Âme respectable s’il en est, Éthéra se prête à toutes les missions données par son Seigneur. Elle obéit vite et bien sans qu’il ait besoin de recourir au fouet à impulsion, elle pilote brillamment et convoie les chargements les plus délicats sur les trajets les plus dangereux sans casse, sans perte.

Lorsqu’on l’envoie livrer son propre corps à la mémoire d’Isora, elle s’y soumet.  
C’est uniquement quand l’âme malsaine d’Isora se glisse en elle et la contamine qu’elle commence à se rebeller. La peur de la mort, la révolte et la folie sont contagieuses.  
Plutôt se tuer soi-même que mourir !


End file.
